Une autre vie
by K0K0R0
Summary: Une vie tout à fait normale… ou presque…Bouleversée tout d’un coup par l’entrée de deux inconnus. Deux inconnus qui changeront sa vie pour toujours et à jamais…
1. Default Chapter

_**Une autre vie…**_

**Auteur :** Sirius69

**Disclaimer** : Tous les persos appartiennent à notre J.K Rowling international. A part quelques uns qui viennent tout droit de ma pitite tête…

**Résumé :** Une vie tout à fait normale… ou presque…Bouleversée tout d'un coup par l'entrée de deux inconnus. Deux inconnus qui changeront sa vie pour toujours et à jamais…

**Prologue :**

Il était un peu plus de 2hoo, à cette heure là, tout enfant normalement bien constitué devrait être au lit…Eh bien, ce n'était pas le cas de cet enfant là, de cette petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains… Cette benjamine aussi vive que jolie, aussi coquine que mignonne et bourrée d'énergie courrait à travers la maison en direction de la chambre de sa mère. Ô pauvre maman..Qui aurait cru que sa fille aurait eu l'audace de venir la réveiller en pleine nuit ? Sûrement pas elle…

L'enfant sauta littéralement sur le lit de sa maternel se foutant éperdument des protestations de cette dernière.

-Man' !! Réveille-toi !!! chantonna la gamine en bondissant sur le lit. Allez viteuh !!

C'est avec une certaine rage que la femme sortit de dessous ses couettes bien chaudes. Elle fixa sa dite fille et prononça d'un ton calme, trop calme...

-Enora chérie, si tu me réveilles sans aucune bonne raison alors là, ça ira mal pour ton petit derrière…Alors ? Pourquoi se débordement d'énergie ?

-Et bien, ça dépend ce que tu entends par « bonne » raison…dit Enora qui avait subitement arrêtée de bondir de partout. Elle fixa sa mère d'un petit air coupable…

-Enora…commença à gronder la femme

-Allez, viens je te montre !! Lève-toi !!

C'est en poussant un juron que la jeune femme se fit tirée du lit par sa douce fille. L'enfant entraîna sa mère vers la fenêtre et montra du doigt le ciel…

-Regarde…T'as vu, il y a des trucs blancs qui tombent du ciel…en montrant le jardin la petite fille continua, et en plus sa recouvre le parterre…

Sa mère était comme hypnotisée par ce spectacle naturel. Doucement elle posa sa main sur la vitre gelée par le froid dehors. Elle regardait ces boules blanches tous droit venues du ciel.

-Maman…souffla l'enfant

-Enora, tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

-Oui !! Youpi !!! Sur ces dernières paroles la gamine se fourra sous les couettes bien chaudes du grand lit de sa mère et attendit que celle-ci vienne lui raconter l'histoire.

La femme vint près du lit et s'allongea à côté de sa fille. Elle resta un moment silencieuse tout en continuant à fixer la fenêtre…

-Sais-tu ce que sont ces « trucs blancs »? Enora hocha la tête. Eh bien, on appelle ça des flocons de neige…dans l'histoire de ce monde, jamais une chose semblable ne c'était jamais passée…Jamais, jusqu'au jour où une personne, un petit bout de femme atterrit ici…Perdue au milieu de ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle a vite réussi à s'adapter…Mais en venant ici, cette jeune fille à ramener avec elle, les flocons de neige que tu vois à présent…Depuis ce jour, il neige, elle représentait pour ce monde une beauté naturelle et…l'espoir…

Ma chérie, sais-tu par quels mots commence les histoires ?

-Il était une fois…

-oui, c'est ça…Il était ne fois…


	2. Il était une foisun roi, un mage, LES Ma...

_**Une autre vie…**_

**Auteur :** Sirius69

**Disclaimer** : Tous les persos appartiennent à notre J.K Rowling international. A part quelques uns qui viennent tout droit de ma pitite tête…

**Résumé :** Une vie tout à fait normale… ou presque…Bouleversée tout d'un coup par un phénomène anormal en ce jour d'été, un phénomène qui entraînera plusieurs rencontre. De la haine à l'amitié en passant par l'amour et plus si affinité…

**Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois…un roi, un mage, les maraudeurs…**

Dans l'aile gauche du château, les domestiques s'affairaient tous autour de la chambre du roi. Chacun avait un air inquiet parfois même paniqué. Les plus jeunes, les moins expérimentés, regardaient incrédules ce qui se passait, étant mis à l'écart des secret royaux, leur connaissances étaient limitées. Les plus âgés, les plus anciens eux, criaient sur tout ce qui bougeait et courraient dans tous les sens en se tirant les cheveux. En résumé c'était l'apothéose. Mais que diable se passait-il dans ce château ? (NDA : même moi je sais pas ! )

Dumbledore entra dans la chambre de sa majesté faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les rideaux du grand lit à baldaquin étaient tirés. Une forme se détachait des couvertures, et à côté de cette dernière se trouvait une silhouette blanche penchée, l'air inquiet. La chambre du roi était magnifiquement bien ornée tout ou presque était d'or (NDA : normal c'est un roi -'). Une grande fenêtre s'ouvrait sur le jardin du château mais là encore les rideaux cachaient la luminosité du soleil pour ne pas gêner sa majesté durant sa convalescence. Sur les murs divers tableaux étaient accroché, le plus grand d'entres eux représentait le roi avec une femme magnifique qui tenait un nouveau né dans ses bras. Ils semblaient heureux, réunis tous les trois ensembles, figés pour l'éternité…

Le médecin ferma les yeux, prit son visage entre ses mains moites et soupira. Il se leva le dos courbé comme s'il portait sur ses épaules toutes les peines du monde. Ce dernier, un regard triste collé au visage, se dirigea vers le mage qui attendait debout devant la porte depuis peu. Le toubib reporta ses yeux une dernière fois sur le roi et se retourna vers Dumbledore pour lui rapporter les circonstance de sa maladie.

Le roi allongé sur son lit, fiévreux, la gorge sèche, distingua des bribes de la conversation qu'échangeaient son fidèle ami et conseillé avec le médecin royal. Son état était grave, il devrait se ménager et donc se reposer le plus possible, direction le lit si la fatigue venait à frapper. Sa majesté aperçue Dumbledore esquisser un sourire. Tous deux savaient parfaitement que le roi n'obéirait jamais face aux recommandations du docteur, il était bien trop têtu et borné pour ça ! Le médecin partit.

Dumbledore approcha tout en passant une main distraite dans sa longue barbe blanche, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Le roi se redressa légèrement pour effectuer une grande accolade au mage.

-Alors mon cher ami, dit moi ce qui se passe en dehors de ces quatre murs ?

-Les paperasses, encore les paperasses et hum… Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, les

paperasses…sourit le mage

-Vu de ce point, j'ai rien manqué ! s'exclame faiblement le roi

-Et oui…

-Alors, qu'ai-je de si grave pour que mon médecin aborde cette mine déconfite ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il a dit…

-Oui…répondit tristement le roi

-Ecoute William, tu te rends bien compte que ta maladie n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de « normal »…

-Oui, je sais il faut absolument que je te parle de ça justement…

-Je t'écoute mon vieil ami

-Vieil ? Suis-je aussi vieux que ça ? s'offusqua le roi un sourire au lèvres

-William…menaça Dumbledore

-Bon ok…Le roi regarda le plus grand tableau avant de reprendre. Comme tu le disais ma maladie n'est pas « normal » nous savons tous d'eux ce qui se passe…et que ça vient de _Lui_. Sa me tue de savoir que cette prophétie s'avère être exacte malgré toutes les précautions que j'ai prises. _Il_ sera un vrai tyran s'il monte sur mon trône…Si ça arrive, notre monde sera voué aux ténèbres à jamais…Tu sais mon ami…Demain elles seront dans un alignement parfait…

-J'ai compris… (NDA : bah pas mouah)

Le roi sourit puis s'endormit, Dumbledore partit.

Tout près de là, dans l'air de repos dallée et entourée de verdure, deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient à l'épée. La sueur dégoulinait sur leur torse musclé dénudé (NDA : on bave pas) à cause de l'effort et leur corps se mouvaient dans une danse effrénée suivant les mouvements de l'adversaire d'en face. Ils étaient de niveaux égaux, ce qui rendait le combat plus intéressant. Tous deux souriaient de toutes leurs dents à chaque coups manqués ou à chaque feinte effectuée.

Ils étaient amis et adoraient se livrer des duels pour « s'amuser ». Ils se connaissaient depuis tous petits et faisaient partis de la garde royal. Du haut de leurs 19 ans, ils étaient très respectés pour leur force et leur habilité. Malgré l'air sérieux de leur travail, en dehors de ce dernier, derrière deux guerriers accomplis, se trouvaient deux gamins qui n'en avaient pas finit de s'amuser. Certes ils étaient respectés par les autres guerriers du château mais étaient gentiment détesté du reste du domaine qui subissait leur puérilité à longueur de journée. On pouvait facilement reconnaître quand ils étaient passés…En effet à chaque fois on retrouvait toujours un ou deux vases de cassés, un œuf pourri sur un tableau ou encore une petite blague pour ne pas perdre la main. Tous ça pour dire que s'en était même désespérant.

-Alors, toujours pas près à perdre ? demanda l'un deux

-Sirius tu as toujours été trop imbu de toi-même !

-Presque autant que toi James ! répliqua Sirius an souriant

-Tu changeras jamais ! dit d'un air désolé James

-Tu peux parler ! T'es pire que moi !

Sirius sourit devant les vannes de son ami, il baissa légèrement sa garde durant une seconde, une seconde durant laquelle James en profita pour assener un coup plus fort à son ami. Se mouvement fit reculer Sirius qui bascula une colonne où se trouvait un magnifique vase en vieille faïence qui bien entendu tomba…Hop plus de vase…James grimaça, Dumbledore allait encore les réprimander !

Sirius ayant pris un gros coup sur son orgueil contre-attaqua et fit reculer James en ne cessant de faire entrechoquer leurs deux épées ce qui fit apparaître des étincelles. Sirius leva son épée pour donner un dernier coup pour mettre fin à ce jeu mais pas chance ou pas, James se baissa et ce fut une pauvre statue représentant Héros qui reçut le coup. Sous le choc cette dernière se brisa…Hop plus de Héros…James reçut sur la tête l'entrejambe du Dieu se qui provoqua l'hilarité de son soit disant ami.

-Tu ne rigoleras moins quand j'aurai amoché ton jolie visage ! prévint James

Sirius regarda James qui avait un air menaçant collé au visage avant de jeter son épée pour courir à toute vitesse d'une façon exagérée en imitant les mimiques, cris et gestes d'une fille. Sirius tourna autour d'une haute statue de la plus belle créature au monde, c'est-à-dire la femme (NDA : bah quoi c'est vrai !). Voulant éviter la rage de James, Sirius fit basculer la statue qui se cassa…Hop plus de statue (NDA : jamais 2 sans 3). James sauta au dessus et prit son compagnon par le cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en prenant soin de lui faire le plus mal possible.

-Merde James…J'ai pas envie d'avoir ta tête ! s'exclama Sirius hilare

-Moi non plus d'ailleurs !

Les deux protagonistes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et se remirent droit comme des « i » sous l'œil amusé du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier regarda le champs de bataille d'un ai réprobateur et se retourna de nouveau vers Sirius et James

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça dans un endroit dépourvu d'objet à casser ? demanda

Dumbledore avant de tout répara en un coup de main. Franchement Remus, tu aurais pu les surveiller…Et puis c'est toi le plus responsable de la bande !

-Eh ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres

-Dumbledore vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce sont tous les deux de vraies têtes de mules, le jour où ils m'écouteront alors des flocons blancs tomberont du ciel…dit une douce voix

En effet, à l'abris de l'ombre des arbres, un jeune homme du même âge que les deux autres, lisait tranquillement un bouquin (NDA : un pavé oui !). Ce dernier faisait également partit de la garde royal, il était réputé pour son esprit ingénu et sa finesse d'esprit (NDA : ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux autres -), il était également l'ami de ces deux énergumènes. Eux trois étaient surnommés « les Maraudeurs ». Remus sourit, un sourire qui illumina son visage à l'aspect fatigué. Il remit une de ses mèches claires et se leva, se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

-Alors, que nous vaut votre visite ? demanda calmement Remus en refermant son pav…euh livre

-Eh bien je viens de voir le roi…

-Et comment vas t-il ? s'enquit James

-Je dois dire que ce n'est pas la grande forme…

-Ca veut dire qu'il ne pourra plus courir le marathon ? Ou faire son voyage jusqu'au bout du monde à pattes…euh je veux dire à pieds ? ironisa Sirius.

Dumbledore sourit devant l'humour du jeune homme.

-Non, ça veut dire qu'il est cloué au lit !

-Ouch ! s'exclama James. Ca c'est dur

-Et il supporte ? demanda Remus

-Mis à part qu'il ne pourra ni faire le marathon ni faire son voyage, il va bien…

-Bon eh bien si tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, alors nous allons disposer ! Dumbledore, ravit de t'avoir vu ! Tu viens Sirius ? dit James en lançant un regards plein de sous entendus au concerné.

-Euh oui James tu a raison ils se fait tard (NDA c'est sur que pour eux midi c'est tard -)

Nos deux compères firent quelques pas avant de soupirer. Avec tous ça, Dumbledore aura oublié de leur donner leur habituelle punition après chaque bêtise. Ouf se dirent-ils.

-Attendez vous deux…vous partez sans prendre connaissance de votre sentence. Après tout à cause de vos bêtises je m'épuise à force de tous réparer à chaque fois ! s'exclama Dumbledore faisant mine d'être fatigué

-Tu rigoles, la dernière fois qu'il nous a dit ça, je l'ai vu dix minutes plus tard en train de se débattre avec un énorme poisson, et le pire c'est qu'il a réussi à le mettre dans son filet de pêche ! marmonna Sirius à l'oreille de James

-Bien, je pense que cette fois, votre punition vous plaira…Remus, je compte sur toi pour les accompagner, il faut bien que quelqu'un les surveille. Moi je n'ai plus votre vitalité pour courir après vous.

-De toute façon, je n'ai guère le choix…soupira Remus

-On a toujours le choix ! essaya de philosopher Sirius. Pour seule réponse il eut droit à une jolie tape sur la tête de la part de James

-Alors, c'est quoi cette punition Ô si attrayante pour nous ? sourit Remus

A suivre…

**Prochain chapitre : Il était une fois…la fille…**

Lily revint après 10 mois d'études dans une école d'Amérique, on voit que sa vie n'est pas aussi facile que ça…

Sirius69

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus

Merci de me laisser un pitit reviews

Zibou et à bientôt


End file.
